


Photrouble

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Photo Shoots, The Circle, Trolling!Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve told you before: I’m not taking photos anymore.” Maryse Trueblood sighed tiredly. “Not if those guys keep making ridiculous poses when they’re supposed to do formal one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photrouble

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an awesome picture by Cassandra Jean on Tumblr. I own nothing but this drabble and gain nothing from it. :3

“I’ve told you before: I’m not taking photos anymore.” Maryse Trueblood sighed tiredly. “Not if those guys keep making ridiculous poses when they’re supposed to do formal one,” she continued further while pointing at a pair of parabatai who were playing poker games.

 

Valentine Morgenstern, on the other side, was a persuasive guy. He kept on coaxing Maryse until she couldn’t say ‘no’. He wouldn’t give up until he could achieve what he wanted. Maryse knew it, and Valentine knew Maryse knew it. And Lucian Graymark a.k.a Luke—who was watching from a far—knew that everyone knew too.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Maryse found herself with a camera on her hand. Jocelyn decided that Maryse had had enough bad luck today (coming to their headquarter and greeted by an obvious pragmatist, being coaxed _scratch_ **forced** to be a photographer, and had to give up on refusing were troublesome, she knew that feels too), so she chose to sit on a nearest chair and didn’t join the boys.

 

“Ready?” She commanded while cursing in every language she knew mentally. “Three, two, one, and—“

 

‘Click’. The first photo was taken successfully. Jocelyn smiled in relieve; at least, she knew she wouldn’t see a raging Maryse today.

 

…well, that was what she thought _before_ Valentine asked for more photos to be taken.

 

“And this time, sorry, boys only,” he said while making gestures for the females to stay away. Maryse made a face while pointing at Valentine. “I thought you’re a man.”

 

Valentine smiled wisely. “I am a pure male. Boys and men are both male.”

 

_Logical argument indeed._

 

“Whatever, then. Get ready, boys!”

 

At first, Jocelyn thought she was just hallucinating things when she saw Lucian made shocked face. Valentine wasn’t facing her and Maryse, so she didn’t knew what gesture their leader was making. But judging from the grins on Robert and Michael’s face, she knew it wasn’t good for Maryse’s temperament.

 

Five men posed formally; Valentine, Luke, Robert, Michael, and Stephen stood with straight face (though if someone looked carefully, one could see a hint of fear on Luke’s). Maryse was ready with her camera, giving them signals, and—

 

\--‘Click!’—

 

“DAMN IT, MORGENSTERN! YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG, DON’T YOU?!”

 

Jocelyn decided to pull Maryse away from the laughing men (and a shivering Luke) before she could unleash her anger on them. She was restraining the urge to laugh herself; a scene where Valentine and Stephen—yes, those usually cool guys—making poses like Narcissus was hilarious. Not to mention Robert and Michael who, once again, ran to the closest place with camera as fast as they could before making ridiculous faces.

 

_So that’s why Luke had been shivering before._

 

Jocelyn sighed amusedly.

 

Who would’ve thought that Valentine love to troll too?

 

**.**

**End.**


End file.
